The visual World cup
by 0o0yuni0o0
Summary: Quand Dir en Grey,Kagerou, The GazettE, Malice Mizer, Phantasmagoria, MUCC, DespairsRay,An Café oui sa fait beaucoup xD se mettent au Football sa donne quoi !....Fanfic faite avec Hachi Gros mais vraiment GROS délire !
1. Chapter 1

Titre: The Visual World Cup

Auteurs: Yuni-chan et Hachi

Sujet: Dir en Grey,Kagerou, The GazettE, Malice Mizer, Phantasmagoria, MUCC, DespairsRay,An Café ( oui sa fait beaucoup xD)

Genre: Football épique et romanesque xD

Paring: On va dire que pour le moment ont n'ait sûr que d'un seul couple…(Sans le consentement d'Hizumi xD)

Disclamer: Ont est dans le public mais pas sur le terrain ce qui est fort regrettable xD

Déclaration des auteur(s): Il est exactement 00h04 est cette idée débile germe petit à petit dans nos cerveaux…Sommes-nous réellement intelligentes ou faisons-nous exprès d'êtres connes?! À vous de jugez xD

_**Les équipes de la world cup:**_

**1 er tour: 5contre5**

Dir en Grey: imaginez Shinya au goal…

The GazettE: Reita voit-il avec son bandeau ?! XD

Malice Mizer: " Juste ciel ! Va me quérir le ballon goujat !"

Phantasmagoria: et dire que Kisaki voulait avoir une apparence parfaite…

**2e tour: 4contre4**

MUCC: Et les gens du peuple entrèrent en scène

Kagerou: "Attend moi mon Hizumi d'amour…."

DespairsRay:"Pourquoi il me suit se con ?! Èé"

An café: "Oui pas de problème…tu veux le ballon?! J'te le donne…"

**Chapitre premier**

Dir en Grey

VS

Phantasmagoria

_**Les vestiaires **_

Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs au premier rassemblement tout frais tout nouveau de la saison estivale de Football rassemblant des équipes de tout niveau, tout genre et toutes classes sociales confondues, bien sûr nous ne visons personnes…

Entrons maintenant dans les vestiaires de Dir en Grey…nous apercevons le capitaine de l'équipe…allons lui parler:

-Un petit mot pour vos supporters ?!

**Kaoru: **Je suis assez satisfait de mon équipe…on va dire que les leçon de Shinya pour élever un chien sont très convaincantes et mon beaucoup aidées pour l'entraînement de Kyo.

-Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue! Kyo un petit mot peut-être?!

**Kyo: **J'attrape la Baballe, je cours cours cours! Vers les poteaux blancs et mord le gars avec les gants…

-Oui…effectivement c'est très bien allo ?! La spa ?! Oui voilà il se pourrait que nous ayons besoins de vous très prochainement… Voici Die ! Quel est votre tactique ce soir ?!

**Die:**Je vais les éblouir

- 0o ah ?! Est comment?! Pouvez-vous approfondir votre pensée ?

**Die: **il sourit

- se protège les yeux Ah !! Oui merci vous pouvez fermer votre bouche…sa ira…je pense que j'ai perdu le cameraman ?! Ah non il voit encore…Ah Shinya ?!…mais vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ?!

**Shinya: **Si je le suis mais c'est juste que je préfère courir avec une jupe…je flotte mieux dans l'air lors de mes plongeons…

-Oui…effectivement…chacun sa technique…Ah ! Voici le dernier joueur Toshiya !

**Toshiya: **Appelez moi Totchi…

-Hmm…oui Totchi…je suppose que vos lunettes de soleil font parties de votre stratégie tout comme la jupe de Shinya ?

**Toshiya:**euhh…non pas toute à fait…c'est-à-dire que je vois la balle en double c'est temps ci…

-Oui…! Donc voici la magnifique équipe des Diru pour les supporters. Nous nous dirigeons à présent vers les vestiaires phantasmagorique de l'équipe de Phantasmagoria…oh! Mais que voyons nous arriver…ne serait-ce pas Kisaki le capitaine de l'équipe ?!

**Kisaki: **Sublime capitaine ducon ! J'te signale que ma beauté n'égalera jamais la tienne…

-oui…-- laissons le capitaine narcissique et allons plutôt voir Matoi…

**Matoi:**Ma précieuse chevelure étant calculée au millimètre près, je vous prierais de garder une certaine distance de sécurité.

-0o Mais comment allez-vous courir si vous ne voulez pas bouger un seul millimètre de vos cheveux ?!

**Matoi: **fait un geste free de la tête, mais trop fort quand même Qui vous a dit que j'allais courir ?

-C'est-à-dire que…non rien…bon courage pour le match…nous allons quitter L'Oréal parce que je ne vaut rien pour aller vers Iori. Comment vous sentez vous avant ce match si attendu ?!

**Iori: **Bien…particulièrement zen…étant donné que la vie éternelle m'ai t'offerte.

-Oui en effet…passons au plus intéressant…Le gardien!

**Riku:**Bonjour.

-Ah !tiens il es polit celui la .Votre tactique pour ce soir?

**Riku:**Accrochant ses ailes a son dos Je pense qu'avec cela le maximum de risque sera réduit.

-Je pense aussi --".Tiens que vois-je!!Nous voici donc en présence du dernier joueur de l'équipe Jun. Un petit mot peut-être ?!

**Jun: **YOSSHA !!!

-Oui …merci pour ce petit mot très constructif…qui clôt à présent les présentations des deux équipes qui s'affronterons au premier tour!

Dans un instant! Après une courte page de Pub.

**+ à Suivre +**

_See you next…._

**Petit mot de la fin: **

**Yuni:**La prochaine fois le match ! XD

**Hachi:**Et dire qu'on as passer 01h30 rien que pour faire sa!!Imaginez très prochainement la venue de Mana-sama XD.

**Yuni:**Mais pas tout de suite quand même moi je veux voir la jupe volante Shinya xD et le dressage de Kaoru.

**Hachi:**Je précise que le strabisme oculaire de Toshiya n'a vraiment aucun ravoir avec le faite qu'il voit double…

**Yuni: **Mon œil ! xD Donc voici le premier chapitre de la World cup j'éspère que sa vous a plu.

**Yuniet Hachi: **Kiissuuxx o et merci d'avoir lu !

**Remerciments:** RockOne-Hors série 100 Japon pour les informations précieuses sur le Groupe Phantasmagoria même si on ne leur pardonne pas le fait qu'il y ait deux Shizumi et un "Ewana" dans Kagerou!! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: The Visual World Cup

Auteurs: Yuni-chan et Hachi

Sujet: Dir en Grey,Kagerou, The GazettE, Malice Mizer, Phantasmagoria, MUCC, DespairsRay,An Café ( oui sa fait beaucoup xD)

Genre: Football épique et romanesque xD

Paring: On va dire que pour le moment ont n'ait sûr que d'un seul couple…(Sans le consentement d'Hizumi xD)

Disclamer: Nous avons les ailes de Riku!!! À part qu'elles sont en plumes xD…..Mais les monsieur toujours pas….

Déclaration des auteur(s):Bon vu que l'on s'est lancées autant continuer !

_**Les équipes de la world cup:**_

**1 er tour: 5contre5 Groupe A**

Dir en Grey: imaginez Shinya au goal…

The GazettE: Reita voit-il avec son bandeau ?! XD

Malice Mizer: " Juste ciel ! Va me quérir le ballon goujat !"

Phantasmagoria: et dire que Kisaki voulait avoir une apparence parfaite…

**2e tour: 4contre4 Groupe B**

MUCC: Et les gens du peuple entrèrent en scène

Kagerou: "Attend moi mon Hizumi d'amour…."

DespairsRay:"Pourquoi il me suit se con ?! Èé"

An café: "Oui pas de problème…tu veux le ballon?! J'te le donne…"

**Chapitre Deux**

Dir en Grey

VS

Phantasmagoria

_**Le match**_

-Re-bienvenue! Au stade Moi-même-Tout-Foot ! Sponsorisé par notre cher Mana-Sama (_xD_). Nous espérons que la page de pub vous à stimulés pour acheter le nouveau Vademecum 5en1 optimisé par Die ! (_Désolé mais nous partons en cacahuète o "_). voici donc le moment le plus attendu de la journée, qui a fait atendre beaucoup de monde en ce belle après-midi encore attendu au même moment où je vous parle….

Personne du public: Bon tu l'as fait ton annonce du gland ?! Èé

-Hmm…hmm…oui bon désolé de vous avoir fait attendre et passons à l'entrée des équipes…Nous commençons par les Dir en Grey, Kaoru le capitaine entre le premier, le bras levé vers le ciel, suivit de Kyo…Très beau collier…Voici Die…Argh!!! Crie dans le micros Nan Die ! Range tes dents ! Èé….Telle une plume voici Shinya avec sa jupe et dernièrement Toshiya…euh non…Totchi…Euh Totchi…LE POTEAU !!! À droite…ah?!…nan à gauche…STONG…Ouch…bref vous venez de voir la fabuleuse entrée des Dir en Grey passons maintenant à l'équipe de Phantasmagoria…Qui commence son entrée fulgurante par son capitaine….Sens le regard de killer que lui lance Kisaki…euh non…sublime capitaine Kisaki….suivit de…0o oh! Mais que voyons nous ?! Un oiseau?! Ah!! Non il s'agit du fameux Riku, gardien de l'équipe. Voici maintenant l'entrée de Iori, l'homme à la vie éternelle…à peu près…nous verrons cela à la fin du match. Ensuite faisons place à Jun qui…oui! Crie encore et toujours "Yossha" ont se demande si il ne sait dire que cela….et pour finir………L'oréal parce que je ne vaux rien……euh non…"…c'est-à-dire Matoi…Nous allons maintenant passer au Hymnes…Commençons par les Dir en Grey:

**-Hydratation-(Hydra remix by Yuni and Hachi)**

I wanna be a Professional footballeur too

I wanna be a Professional footballeur too

Goal Goal!

-Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour ce fabuleux hyme pas très constructif certe passons au deuxième hymne,celui de l'équipe Phantasmagoria.

**-Pixel Valse-(Pixie False remix by Yuniand Hachi)**

Yossha,Yossha,Yossha,Yossha,

Yossha,Yossha,Yossha,Yossha!

-En effet,nous retrouvons bien ici un autre hymne toujours très constructif…Bien évidemment chanté par Jun qui a sûrement du l'apprendre aux autres membres du groupe,pas trop dur a retenir?!

Encore un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour notre deuxième équipe!

Bon passons au match!!Que les deux capitaines s'avance au milieu du terrain pour tirer a pile ou face!Qui aura la balle ?!

Avançons nous plus près pour voir ce qu'il si passe.

**Kaoru: **( d'un air moqueur) Salut Ô sublime Kisaki!

**Kisaki**:Tu reconnaît ton infériorité à ce que je vois!!Alors pile ou face?

**Kaoru:**--"pile.

La pièce tourne sur elle-même,retombe en indiquant pile

**Kaoru:**Merci très chère.

-ah il s'emblerait que l'équipe des Dir en Grey récupère la balle!

**Kaoru:**Kyo attaque!!

Il lui passe la balle

**Kyo:**Cours,cours,cours!

**Kisaki:**Matoi fait quelque chose il va nous voler entre les plumes (_de Riku xD_).

**Matoi:**T'es malade j'ai mis 1h a me coiffer les cheveux ce matin!

**Kisaki:**Mais t'es con de toute façon elle est moche ta coiffure Baka!

-On dirait que Matoi a l'air très motivé pour disputer ce match!Que va faire Kisaki maintenant?

**Kisaki:**Jun!Fais un truc!!

**Jun:**Yossha!!

**Kisaki**…Euh oué je veux bien mais à part ça?!

**Jun: **(se met devant Kyo pour le bloquer)Yossha!(Kyo lui fonce dedans et continue son chemin).

**Riku:**Iori demerde toi sois plus constructif que les 2 autres glandus!

**Iori:** (se met aussi devant Kyo)Je suis un envoyer du Seigneur tu ne peut rien face à un immortel!(_Highlander n°2?_)

**Kyo: **Oo Poteau blanc,Poteau blanc,cours,cours!(lui rentre dedans)

-Iori est a terre appelé vite les secours et que l'on apporte la civière!!

Il s'emblerais que sa vie éternelle ne soit pas si éternelle que cela finalement.

**Iori:**Ah,j'ai mal…je reviendrais…plus tard.

Kyo s'approche du but et de Riku.

**Kyo: **Mords les gants!

**Riku: **(Tout fière) Je ne suis pas si bête…je n'ai pas de gants!!

(Kyo regarda autour de lui et posa on regard sur les ailes en plastique de Riku et s'empressa de se jeté dessus pour les dévorés).

-Espérons qu'elles soient comestibles!

(pendant ce temps)

**Kaoru:**File moi une clope Die s'il te plait?

**Die:**Si tu veux…Tiens!

(Et ils fumèrent paisiblement)

**Kaoru:**Finalement elle est pratique ta technique Shinya!

(Revenons au vif du sujet)

**Riku:**Ce con!Mes ailes!!

**Kisaki:**Mais c'est toi le con,tu surveille même pas la balle!

**Riku:**Hé toi!Ô sublime capitaine aurait tu l'obligeance de bougé ton cul! (_Tout est dans la finesse xD_).

(Matoi qui avait après un grand effort de concentration avez réussit a se retourner sans trop de mal.)

**Matoi:**La balle!!

**Kyo:**But,but!

-C'est formidable les Diru ouvrent le bal avec ce magnifique but signé Kyo.

Ils remirent la balle au centre et s'empressèrent de continué le match.

-Kisaki s'empare a présent de la balle!Il cours,il cours mais comment fait-il?!(_ben il cours!xD_)

**Matoi: **(regardant a présent le match sur le grand écran,ayant la flegme de se retourné) oh le con !(_et de un !_)

**Kisaki:**J'y arrive enfin!

**Matoi:**Oh le con!(_et de deux_)

**Die: **Héhé

(sourire Vademecum 5 en 1:Email, blancheur, Gencives, Fraîcheur et plaque!)

**Kisaki:**Ah!Mes yeux!

**Matoi:**Oh le con!( _et de trois_)

**Die:**Totchi attrape!

Toshiya se retourna , réussit a rattrapé la balle et commença son avancé fulgurante vers les buts adverses.

**Matoi:**Oh l'intelligent! ( _oh sa change xD_)

**Jun:**Yossha!

**Riku:**Mais tu va te la fermez oui ou merde!!

Toshiya virevolta a travers Jun et Matoi pour finalement se retrouvé face a Riku.

**Toshiya:**Je vois rien!!!

**Kaoru et Matoi:**Oh le con!

-Mais que fait-il,Totchi se dirige vers la sortie du terrain continue d'avancer………et non! Il se prend les panneaux publicitaires…

**Toshiya:** Putain ! Sa fait mal!…Kaoru j'vais où ?!

**Kaoru: **Fait marche arrière….bien maintenant avance…oui c'est ça va à droite oui….Vas-y tire!!!

-On se de mande vraiment ce que font Kisaki, Matoi, Jun,Riku et Iori…ah oui…désolé Paix à son âme!

**Kaoru:**Tire!!!

Toshiya tira vers les buts et fit un magnifique petit pont à Riku !

**Matoi: **Oh le con! (_C'est le dernier xD_)

-Etttt but de Toshiya! Non…Totchi…reviens

STONGGG!!!

**Kaoru: **Bah! C'est pas grave y'est solide…

Riku furieux de s'être fait encaisser deux buts sortit du sien et fonça en direction de Shinya, Qui déploya sa jupe et fit un Magnifique plongeons et arrêta la balle.

-Mais quel magnifique arrêt de Shinya!!! Faisons une grande innovation à lui et à son équipe!

PPPPPIIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(_excusés nous pour les onomatopées foireux xD_)

-He!! Et voici donc le coup de sifflet final du premier match plein de mouvementation du 1er tour! Les vainqueurs sont les Dir en Grey qui gagnent deux à zéro face aux Phantasmagoria. Nous espérons que ce match vous à plu et espérons vous voir nombreux pour le 1er match du groupe B !

**+ à Suivre +**

_See you next…._

**Petit mot de la fin: **Comment avez-vous trouvé le premier match ?! Aussi ! "Yossha que dit tout le temps Jun est sa phrase favorite…qui veut dire "c'est parti !" xD

**Remerciement: **Le dentifrice Vademecum 5en 1 xD qui passe souvent à la télévision en ce moment et qui nous a inspiré pour le sourire de Die…..


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: The Visual World Cup

Auteurs: Yuni-chan et Hachi

Sujet: Dir en Grey,Kagerou, The GazettE, Malice Mizer, Phantasmagoria, MUCC, DespairsRay,An Café ( oui sa fait beaucoup xD)

Genre: Football épique et romanesque xD

Paring: On va dire que pour le moment ont n'ait sûr que d'un seul couple…(Sans le consentement d'Hizumi xD)

Disclamer: J'ai un cochon d'inde à la place de Mikuru et Hachi un Hamster géant…sa marche pas ?!….Ils ne sont pas à nous

Déclaration des auteur(s):Le chapitre 3 fraîchement confectionné au foyer de notre lycée ! ( en faite sa sera toujours le cas mais bon…) Admirez le travail xD

_**Les équipes de la world cup:**_

**1 er tour: 5contre5 Groupe A**

Dir en Grey: imaginez Shinya au goal…

The GazettE: Reita voit-il avec son bandeau ?! XD

Malice Mizer: " Juste ciel ! Va me quérir le ballon goujat !"

Phantasmagoria: et dire que Kisaki voulait avoir une apparence parfaite…

**2e tour: 4contre4 Groupe B**

MUCC: Et les gens du peuple entrèrent en scène

Kagerou: "Attend moi mon Hizumi d'amour…."

DespairsRay:"Pourquoi il me suit se con ?! Èé"

An café: "Oui pas de problème…tu veux le ballon?! J'te le donne…"

**Chapitre Trois**

MUCC

VS

An Café

_**Les Vestiaires **_

- Nous voici donc de retour pour la 2e fois dans les vestiaires du stade afin de découvrir les prochains joueurs pour le 1er match de la saison du groupe B ! MUCC face aux An café !Nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers les vestiaires de l'équipe de An café. Qu'allons découvrir ?! Oh mais que voyons nous Miku ! 0o mais qu'a-t-il dans sa main ? Bonjour Miku pouvez-vous dire quelques mots pour vos supporters ?

**Miku: **Je serai vous je ferai attention de ne pas vous approchez de trop près…

-Oui…bon euh…Parle au cameraman va faire un zoom sur ce qu'il a dans sa main…

Le cameraman s'approche.

**Miku: **( avec sa voix de puceau): NAAAAAaaannnNNN !!! ( _Yuni qui s'excuse auprès de toutes les fans de An Café pour la voix de puceau de Miku….Mais j'y peut rien si elle me fait penser à ça . "_)

Le cameraman hurla de douleur.

-Mais pourquoi hurle t-il de douleur ce con ! (_Petite pensée pour Matoi xD On t'aime batteur de notre cœur xDDD_) Ah oui effectivement…sa peut faire mal…

**Miku: **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Mikuru! Je t'avais déjà dit que les caméramans n'étais pas comestibles!

En plus d'être aveugle, le cameraman est maintenant handicapé d'une main…enfin si l'hamster de Miku décide de la lâcher….

-Ahh c'est donc de cela que vous ne voulez pas que nous nous approchions toute à l'heure ?!

**Miku: **(pleurant à chaude larmes) Mais…mais…je pouvais pas le laisser….à la maison…. Tout seul…et pis en plus…y'a le chat de ma sœur…qui veut toujours le bouffer… TTTOTTT

- En effet quel dilemme…--" Bon allons maintenant vers Kanon….(regarde en deux fois l'homme en face de ses yeux) Oui…euh…Kanon Quel Canon o ( _Admirez la finesse du jeux de mot xD_) Bref Kanon un petit mot ?!

**Kanon** (Lançant un clin d'œil): Nous allons gagnés…

-Oui en effet…il y a deux grande chance // Encore sous le charme du clin d'œil….Bon allons maintenant voir Teruki….0.0 mais que fait-il au casier ?…

**Teruki** (A bout de souffle et tirant comme un malade sur la poignée de la porte du casier): Sors ! Sors! Aller c'est bientôt à nous de toute façon !

**Une voix s'élevant du casier:** Nan! Je veux pas y aller !

**Teruki: **Aller Bou! Fait pas l'enfant !

**Bou: **Nan laisse moi tout seul dans mon casier ! Je préfère mourir dans ce casier puant avec tes chaussettes qu'allait sur le terrain !

**Teruki** (rouge de honte): Aller ! Bou ! Merde! Je m'en fous t'auras pas le nouveau Malabar qui vient de sortir !

**Bou** (qui ouvre la porte d'un coup et le pauvre cameraman se la ramasse.): Bon d'accord, mais tu me le donne maintenant

-On dirait que cette équipe est très motivée passons maintenant à l'équipe de MUCC !

-Nous nous dirigeons maintenant dans leur vestiaires, vous pouvez constater que par manque de moyens financiers, le président de l'équipe n'a pu avoir qu'une ampoule de 20 watt, donc nous vous prions de bien ouvrir vos yeux. (_Comme ça OO.…euhh…xD_) Oh ! Deux ombres sembles s'avançaient vers nous…

**Miya **(voix caverneuse): Ouais, Salut…

**Satochi: **…………

-Satochi un petit commentaire ?!

**Miya: **Il ne sait pas parler…--

- Ah…oui donc il est analphabète ?

**Miya: **0o Anapha…Quoi ?

-Passons passons -.-"

BOUMMMM !!! CRAK!!! PICCHH!!! PAFFF!! PLOUFFF!!! (bruit venant du fond des vestiaires) (_Encore désolées pour nos onomatopées qui partent en chtouille xD_)

**Tatsurou **( une batte de base-ball à la main): YUKKE !!! Ramène toi !!!

**Satochi:**……….."

**Miya: **ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont juste nos autres "joueurs"….

**Yukke: **AAHHHHHH!!!!

**Miya: **Oh…ben on dirait qu'on en a perdu un…

**Tatsurou** (S'avance avec la batte de base-ball dans une main et traînant Yukke assommé derrière lui) B'jour ….vous êtes qui vous ??

**Le cameraman: **-o-" Oui bon euh…nous ne sommes personnes, on s' en va…n'approchez pas s'il vous plait…oubliez notre passage…T.T s'enfuit en courant ( _le pauvre est traumatisé xD faut dire qu'on l'a fait souffrir dans ce chapitre xD_)

-Oh!! Notre cameraman semble pressé de suivre le match, nous allons faire de même…à toute à l'heure…après cette courte page de publicité.

**+ à Suivre +**

_See you next…._

**Petit mot de la fin: **

**Yuni: **Je répète : désolé Miku si je trouve que tu as une voix de puceau!!!!

**Hachi: **Je précise que les ampoules de 40w ne sont pas plus performantes que les 20w !! ( a eu une expérience avec celles de sa chambre xD)

**Yuni : **Merci de lire cette fanfic complètement à l'ouest

**Hachi: **et mangez des malabars ! Yeahhh !!

**Yuni: **Et faite vos courses à Auchan …………….--" Oui bon bref Kisssuuxx O

**Remerciements: **

Le chewing-gum Malabar pour avoir sortir Bou de son casier xD et les ampoules 20w d'Auchan la vie la vraie ! ( XD désolé nous repartons en cacahuète !)


End file.
